


the best thing ive ever done

by saturmime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Season Two, vignette from episode eight in the shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturmime/pseuds/saturmime
Summary: being crazy is better than being nothing





	the best thing ive ever done

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about byeler....tagged it as such anyways....its fine........they're buds.....crazy kids.. kudos to finn wolfhard for breaking my wolfheart
> 
> I was actually trying to write like mike would what a STRUGGLE I kind of gave up

yes is the best thing I've ever heard, and the craziest.

it's cause you say yes like you've thought about it, with your small pink hands tightening against the chunky blue rubber, as if you've been wondering yourself how much you want that exact same thing at the exact same time. I know that you haven't, just know it - the warm darkness of your too-big eyes widens in surprise as your head bobs and your tiny legs slice the air as you take yourself higher. _Will,_ your name is _Will_ just Will, one light syllable, enunciated in praise from the mouths of our teachers, screeching across the table in the basement of my house. thrown over a shoulder as you pedal harder to catch up. I didn't know it could be so different, cause I've always just tried to say it how you said it first, even when we thought you were dead.

your mom yells a lot when she says your name, and now it just sounds tired. she pleads for you, as I stand out of the light that shines so intensely on your face it makes your eyes look like black holes. you stare at nothing, white and struggling, tiny legs straining against the legs of the chair as you whip back and forth.

i'm moving harder to catch up with you, and your hair is flying back and forth in time with your swings, and I'm always a backwards swing away, as you come careening forward and I come back. I don't know how to talk to you, always on the other side, so I tell you I'm jumping. I think I'm trying to impress you.

you tell me I'm crazy. and the chains of your swing wrap around your wrists and ankles and you're taller and we're sitting on the couch together and we've been around each other for eight years and it has turned us stupid crazy. the kind of crazy that drives me to leave up a fort with the millennium falcon on the pillow, where I radio in every night for three hundred and fifty-three days. you to look something that has the power to destroy the world as we know it in the face and tell it to go away. to crayon a map the size of your house that perfectly matches the working of black and blue veins that moves inside the earth - _you_ \- and maybe if we can take it up and pull it out as you scream, I can get the sound of _Will_ being screamed out of my head before it drives me crazier.

I think that's it. that the origin of being crazy isn't mom or dad or someone who showed up one day, changed everything, then left, or watching your family go crazy over you. it's the night you looked at me and said it was a seven, and the day they pulled you from the lake, and all the days in between ripping limb from limb something I built my life around from the second you looked at me and only said yes. that being crazy is better than being nothing. 

when you turn and look, and the whiteness of your face turns your eyes blacker than the vines, I see that swing set again, and its funny that your hair hasn't changed in eight years, and that you don't laugh at the fact that I'm crying, or that since I found out something bad happened on the field you haven't woken up once without me being on your left - not _once._ maybe because you know. 

maybe its the craziest thing I've thought in eight years, but I think you made me crazy, and it started the second you said yes.


End file.
